sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporate Law
Welcome to Earth, circa 2360. The world is controlled by massive corporations and conglomerates too numerous to count, each with their own respective domains and areas of influence. Technology has advanced considerably from what we know it to be now. Quantum computers and absolute zero freezers are all too common (But they just ruin food) and Antimatter weapons are a constant fear; somewhat similar to Nukes now, but with ten times the destructive potential. Each corporation is also locked in an insane war for total control of the world. ' ' Other advancements, too, have been made. Certain corporations are very close to being able to create lifeforms from scratch, and others have materials tougher than you could ever imagine. But what is the central development? Demigods. Demigods are creatures that all companies began developing around the same time, and they are truly some of the most powerful things you've ever seen. Their abilities go far beyond the point of what one would imagine humanly possible, even to the point of magic. While most companies have only one, some are still developing theirs and others have two or more. Demigods take decades of development and research to create, and they're usually extremely psychologically unstable. All demigods of a certain corporation usually have the same flaw, whether being extremely anti-authoritarian and revolting against their corporation or going completely insane and falling into a hallucination-filled coma after a few years.' Applications: Corporation Name: 混沌とした - フロンティア (Konton to sihta - Foruntia (Chaotic Frontier)) Notable Figures: Chairman Koi-kage, Vice Chairman Akihiro (Vice Chairman), General Masahiro (Controls their military), Shiro (Head of human resources), President Shin, Atsushi (Head of the Industrial Branch), Eiji (Chief Executive Officer) Demigod(s): Koi-kage is it's name, and like many Demigods, it is anti-authoritarian, and has overthrown the previous chairman. It has telepathic control over dark matter technology and multiple stealth-based skills, in addition to using raw dark matter as a primary weapon, though his power over raw dark matter is limited and his attacks are only as powerful as a military-grade automatic rifle. Area controlled: Japan and South Korea Notable Developments: Teleportation, Plasma weaponry, Dark Matter fuel, Purely Holographic Quantum Computers and Coke. History: The corporation was made as a merge between , a jack-of-all-trades company, and フロンティア研究, a Science company (obviously). Coke was also in the merge, though the founder said "Coke-混沌とした - フロンティア didn't have the same ring to it" and it was kept out of the name itself but maintains itself as a near-separate branch of the mega-corporation. Shortly after the demigod was created it suddenly murdered the authoritarian, tyrannical president of the corporation and took it over. It's recently made near-instant technological breakthroughs but it is distrusted by some other corporations for it's Dark Matter fuel, and they believe the weaponry could be even worse than Antimatter weaponry. Other: Unlike the average Corporation it is more in the style of a Constitutional Monarchy instead of a Dictatorship. It's military is also almost entirely robotic. Corporation Name: Orion Tech Notable Figures: Unknown to the public, CEO simply known as L in the company. Demigod(s): Atlas, an energy being capable of generating energy from nothing, however has a mischievous nature of messing up nearby technology. Resembles a human, with energy of all forms radiating from him. Area controlled: Upper half of North America (Canada and majority of United states) Notable Developments: Perpetual Motion generators, energy based weaponry and quantum processors. History: Beginning in 2159, the corporation started as a lowly tech startup, slowly growing until becoming a large corporate giant in control of most of North America. In 2246, they began their Demigod project, reaching completion at 2313. The Demigod has caused some problems here and there, but for the most part is very beneficial. Other: (none) Corporation Name: Arksiane Notable Figures: The head of the company is a man named Jeff, who is the public face of the corporation and who the public knows as their leader. However, behind Jeff is a more powerful begin, a being called Mentor. Mentor is a SC1-overmind-esque being that communicates psychically with Jeff and other individuals throughout the company. It is extremely intelligent, cold, and calculating, and will do whatever it must to get ahead. Further down in the power structure of the structure we have the Eggheads, who are the lead scientists and developers for all Arksiane developments. Below them are the Engineers, and then the Technicians. Engineers create machinery, whereas Technicians create software. Each of the three classes is genetically pure and identical. All three are always male, the Engineers have yellow eyes and sandy brown hair, the Technicians have green eyes and darker hair, and the Eggheads have larger heads and very little hair, with cold gray eyes. Below them in the civilian population there are two castes. Those who can afford DNAR, and those who cannot. DNAR is a chemical that allows all who ingest it to rewrite part of their own DNA and take on a unique appearance, from something as small as changing eye or hair color to as complex as making you taller or replacing your fingers with knives. Those who can not afford it are called Factory Defaults (or Facdefs) and have black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. There's also a caste which has no eyes (they see with sonar) or hair and whose sole purpose is menial labor, but everyone ignores them and they do not actually think. Demigod(s): Arksiane has three demigods. The first is Roger, who is a highly intelligent young man with the abilities of short-range teleportation, invisibility, and shooting pellets of antimatter from his hands. The second is Catelyn, who is a massive beast-like creature with extremely tough skin and insane strength and speed. The final is Fract, who can manipulate energy into solid shapes in the patterns of fractals, and whose skin is decorated like the fractals he uses. Even his eyes are mandelbrot sets. The main flaw with these three is that they are all extremely territorial, and in the past all of Arksiane's demigods have killed each other. They have gone through a total of eighteen and had at most six at one time, but they're always killed by each other. Area Controlled: The entire eastern coast of North America, from the panama canal to the upper right parts of canada and most of greenland. Their HQ is in Boston, with other sub-HQs in major cities they control. They also have Antarctica. Notable Developments: Arksiane can be divided into two parts: Biological and Physical. The Biological division is mostly located south of boston and focuses on creating new life-forms like Mentor. The northern division creates beings like Fract, and were responsible for the original cheap-antimatter fabrication device. Their notable developments include patenting billions of life-forms so that when they went extinct they had sole reproduction rights, antimatter, fractal research, chaos theory, creating new life-forms almost from scratch, and countless other developments. History: Arksiane was created in 2130 by a man named Markus Knight. Mark was a visionary, and his vision for a corporation was as grand as his dream for one. He used aggressive marketing tactics and powerful new developments to make his corporation the one people would want to use the products of. After the Corporate Revolution of 2320, which allowed Corporations to control land and armies in the way that Nations could, Arksiane became one of the most influential and powerful conglomerates on the face of the earth. Other: I'm good.' Corporation Name: Satt/ósatt Tech. Notable Figures: Leon Temani is the current Executive. He answers directly to the Board of Directors. Numerous Administrators serve under him, governing and representing different cities. Demigod: RHEA-I (Real-Humanity-Endowed Artificial Intelligence). While other Corporations invest trillions into their competition over who can create the flashiest human showpiece, S-Tech looks to the future. Their newest artificial intelligence, RHEA-I, is believed to be completely self-aware, and possesses both creativity and speed of thought. This makes "her" the ideal scientist. She is also useful as an assistant to infiltrators attempting to steal data from foreign corporations. Area controlled: Undercity network of the US East Coast, Atlantic Ocean, and Western Europe. Inhabitants rarely leave the Undercities and many have never set foot above ground (though this is more common in the sea regions). Notable Developments: Advanced Artificial Intelligence technology (including Personal AI Assistants), Epidermal Nano-Computing (tattooed-on PDAs), next-generation closed-environment climate conditioning, sonic tools and weapons, diatomaceous nutrient extraction. History: S-Tech rose out of the splintered factions that fought for control of the slum-like Undercities, uniting them and combining their power. The poor conditions of the hive-like cities had long made sure that the Corporations ignored them, which neglect in turn caused them to become poorer and poorer. S-Tech changed that, turning the Atlantic cities into a breadbasket of diatomaceous food. They restructured society, replacing narcotics and crime with purpose and community. Cheap nutrient bars were made freely available, courtesy of the Board, so starvation was ended. Most Continental cities became massive research labs or factories for machinery. Massive crawlers and sonic drills were produced en masse to expand the Undercities and make way for a suddenly-booming population. The expansion of S-Tech has more recently drawn attention to the Undercities, and provoked the wary interest of other Corporations. While publicly pushing for antimatter disarmament and a scaling back of military production on all parts, the Board is quietly preparing to ensure that, if necessary, the first blow they strike will be the only one needed. Other: S-Tech seeks to win this war not through force of arms, but by convincing all sides to make peace so they can draw support, citizenry, and wealth through the superior living conditions they provide. It is said that a worker in the Pan-Atlantic Undercities is almost as well off as a high-ranking official in most other parts of the world, and while some of this is propaganda, it becomes more true by the day.